


Ложный шаг

by glaum



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Смерть основных персонажей, жестокость, насилие, нецензурная лексика, смерть второстепенных персонажей, упоминания наркотиков
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Итак, в этой работе мне хотелось бы расширить боевые ряды Саламанок. По-моему, они до смешного малы. В основные события сериала будут вплетены новые персонажи. Естественно, Саламанки победят и отстоят свою территорию и свой бизнес. Вне зависимости от того, что произошло в Сантьяго, для меня они правы. Все крысы будут вытравлены.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Принудительное согласие

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод первый, в котором мы узнаем, что семейство Саламанок чуть больше, чем мы думаем.

— Саламанки — не самое страшное, что случалось с Мексикой. Мы всего лишь одна из семей, некогда взявших под свое управление торговлю наркотиками. Подобных семейств в Латинской Америке несколько, и война между нами не утихает долгие годы. Распространять запрещенные вещества в нашей стране — дело не слишком прибыльное. Главным потребителем был, есть и будет старший северный брат, особенно его южные штаты. Нью-Мексико — один из нескольких округов, где товар можно продать с большей выгодой и меньшими затруднениями. Именно там мы и обосновались, и уже несколько десятков лет успешно ведем свой бизнес. Одним из городов, куда поступает товар, является Альбукерке. Большой, расположенный недалеко от границы, очень мексиканский и вполне американский — он идеально подходит для мини-нарко-столицы, в которой легко затеряться и еще легче найти своих людей. Обычно в Альбукерке живут представители картеля, один или два, чтобы держать все под контролем и находить надежных людей. Это не обязательно члены нашей семьи, могут быть и поверенные, но всегда проверенные люди, которым мы доверяем. Вообще, частым явлением в картелях являются ранние смерти, казни и длительные отсидки. Семейство Саламанка — эталонный представитель всего перечисленного. Семейство большое. Женщины — всегда тихие и незаметные. Мужчины — всегда серьезные и опасные. Интересно то, что среди членов нашей семьи есть не кровные родственники. Иногда мы берем на воспитание чужих детей или просто берем под свое крыло понравившихся по каким-либо критериям чужаков. Это касается в первую очередь девушек. Но попадают в семью и мужчины — за особые заслуги. Служение семье становится для таких людей обязательным условием существования, потому как с них спрашивается в разы жестче…  
  
Именно такую пространную речь слушал Энрике и все четче понимал, что попал в большую передрягу. Он шел рядом со старым мексиканцем, внимательно слушал размеренное повествование и соображал, куда его привезли. Утром его забрали из Альбукерке — вежливо попросили сесть в незнакомую машину. Куда-то долго везли. Потом высадили на территории огромного поместья, и теперь уже десять минут незнакомый пожилой мужчина рассказывал, видимо, о своей семье, периодически останавливаясь около богатых цветами клуб.  
  
— А вот здесь я посадил гибискусы, — он внезапно перевел разговор. — Сам посадил. Садовник моего сына игнорирует этот сорт, а я люблю именно его, — он указал трясущейся рукой на светло-лиловые кустовые цветы, посаженные вдоль дорожки, ведущей к дому. — Они зацвели недавно. Загляденье. Поверь мне. Сейчас слишком темно, чтобы оценить их красоту. При свете фонарей ты не сможешь насладиться их видом, но днем, если повезет, вернись сюда, посмотри на них. Сейчас же можно оценить только аромат. Не правда ли?  
  
Энрике не интересовали цветы, но пришлось кивнуть в ответ. Делая вид, что разглядывает цветы, он аккуратно смотрел по сторонам и силился понять, где находится и что его ожидает.  
  
— Всегда любил цветы, — продолжал мексиканец. — Наверное, упомяну в завещании, чтобы после моей смерти к могильной плите ежедневно приносили свежие букеты. Красота и тонкость важна в нашем мире. Жаль, что мой младший брат этого не понимает. Гектор вообще от природы груб. Он пошел в отца. А я в мать. Но, знаешь, не все так плохо. Иногда я замечаю, что он тянется к прекрасному. Особенно к красивым женщинам, — мексиканец хрипло засмеялся. — Да, Гектор тоже любит красоту, только по-своему. Да, о чем это я. Мы же говорили о цветах? Когда приезжаю сюда, в этот дом, люблю гулять здесь, в саду. Столько воспоминаний.  
  
На пару секунд он замолчал, что-то припомнив, но потом продолжил:  
  
— Кстати, — он хитро глянул на Энрике, его черные глаза блеснули, — когда мои сентиментальные дети и племянники ленятся, то не увозят трупы в пустыню, а закапывают тела прямо здесь. Это касается особо ценных покойников. Скажем, тех, кто был членом семейства или доверенным картеля, но потом провинился и заслужил казнь.  
Он подождал, как на эти слова отреагирует Энрике, но реакции так и не дождался. Энрике внимал речь мексиканца спокойно, без эмоций.  
  
— Кажется, для этих целей даже оставляют какие-то определенные места, — мексиканец тоже посмотрел по сторонам, дав понять, что от него не укрылся интерес Энрике, поднял руку и поводил указательным пальцем из одной стороны в другую, указывая на грядки, — где же планируют посадить новые цветы? Что-то не припомню, какие указания я давал. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько хорошим удобрением являются человеческие тела.  
  
Энрике опять кивнул. Он слышал о таких садах от друзей-мексиканцев, которые изредка пугали его рассказами о проделках местных картелей. Не только цветники удобряли мертвыми телами, но также кустарники и плодовые деревья. Главное — не пробовать плоды, если кто-то начнет угощать. Хотя вряд ли в этом доме Энрике будет кто-то угощать. Его привезли сюда для другого. Скорее, он окажется удобрением для этих яблок, чем будет их есть. За ровными рядами цветов как раз виднелись плодовые деревья. Кто знает, возможно, под ними были не только привычные удобрения.  
  
Пока Энрике и его проводник шли по садовой дорожке, из дома за ними кто-то наблюдал. Занавески в окнах первого этажа пару раз колыхнулись. Все остальные присутствующие в саду люди — прислуга и охрана — делали вид, что Энрике здесь нет. Работники казались запуганными. Если они и встречались с ним взглядом, то быстро опускали глаза. Охранники подозрительно рассматривали его. У каждого охранника виднелось холодное оружие и огнестрел. На шее чернели одинаковые татуировки.  
  
Большая часть сада осталась позади. Теперь Энрике мог разглядеть дом и составить представление о том, куда и как бежать, если придется. Вся территория поместья, включая сад, ограждалась высоким забором. Дом стоял посередине и был окружен садом с одной стороны, горами — с другой. Построенный в американском стиле он представлял собой строение из двух этажей. Сбоку были гаражи и еще какие-то садовые постройки. Кажется, вдалеке, около яблонь виднелось строение типа беседки. Наверное, за домом располагался бассейн. Воздух был не сухим. Оттуда, из-за дома, слышалось тихое журчание воды и заливистый смех. Смеялись дети и женщины.  
  
Пока они шли к дому, к ним никто не подходил и не здоровался. После того, как машина въехала на территорию поместья, к Энрике подошел только этот мексиканец. Он встретил его у главных ворот и теперь вел с собой. Куда? Энрике думал, только бы не на казнь. Перед тем как начать рассказ о своей семье, старик отправил привезших Энрике парней загнать машину в гараж. Парни ушли, а Энрике со стариком теперь шли пешком от самых ворот по ровной выложенной камнем дорожке. Рассказ продолжился:  
  
— Это дом моего старшего сына, но я пока живу здесь. Очень люблю внука. Его зовут Матео. Он — копия меня в детстве. Все-таки дети и внуки — это святое, самое ценное, что может быть у зрелого человека. А у тебя есть дети?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А семья?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Не повезло, — мексиканец пошамкал губами. — А, может, и повезло, кто знает. Семья — это не всегда кровное родство.  
  
Он внезапно прикрикнул на одного слугу. Кажется, тот наступил на несколько новых саженцев, высаженных на одной из низких клумб. Старик пообещал обидчику цветов основательную трепку, но уточнил, что накажет его позже.  
  
— Мой внук очень привязан к матери. Я бы забрал его к себе в дом, но он будет проситься обратно. Никак не может отвыкнуть от ее юбки. В доме столько мужчин, а он все свободное время проводит с матерью. Правда, мой младший сын старается заинтересовать его лошадьми и автомобилями. У него есть несколько конюшен в его поместье. Но Матео все равно рвется обратно. Ни машины, ни лошади ему не нужны. Странно. Хотя я был таким же в детстве… Мамочкиным любимчиком.  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Гектор тоже пока живет здесь. Беспокоится за меня. Да, кстати… Пожалуйста, прояви терпение, когда будешь разговаривать с моим младшим братом, — попросил он, когда они оказались недалеко от ступенек, ведущих к входной двери. — Я отошел от дел. Теперь людей отбирает он. Но ты мне понравился. Сразу, вот так, с первого взгляда. Постарайся понравиться и ему. По твоему лицу видно, что ты надежный человек. У тебя серьезный взгляд. Да и судя по рассказу моих племянников, у тебя все в порядке с головой. Тем более, ты еще и меткий стрелок. Не промахнись, когда тебя будут допрашивать. Слова много значат в этом доме.  
  
Энрике выслушал старика с большим вниманием. Значит, у него был шанс остаться в живых? А он-то думал, что его привезли, чтобы казнить за то, что произошло накануне. Если был шанс выжить, за него стоило схватиться. Сначала Энрике хотел выбрать выжидательную позицию и посмотреть, что будет дальше, но старик тоже приглянулся ему. Было в нем что-то располагающее. Энрике осмелился спросить:  
  
— Зачем вы мне все это рассказали?  
  
— Тебе надо знать все это, если согласишься работать на нас. А если не согласишься, — он пожал плечами, — эта информация все равно не дойдет до внешнего мира. Ты оставишь ее здесь.  
  
Мексиканец невесело улыбнулся.  
  
— А теперь иди. Тебя ждут.  
  
Энрике пошел вперед, кляня себя за то, что пару дней назад принял поспешное решение, сорвался с места и теперь ввязался в неприятности. Если бы он не торопился в Эль-Пасо, а выехал, как просила Кристина, на следующее утро, то ничего бы не случилось. А теперь… Кто знает, что ожидало его впереди.  
  
Когда он подошел к дому, навстречу ему вышел худой, еще не старый мексиканец с противным, недовольным выражением лица. Он попыхивал сигарой и рассматривал Энрике, как некий диковинный предмет, попавший сюда по нелепой случайности. Сверху — вниз. Снизу — вверх. Рассматривал около минуты. Остановился взглядом на куртке, на фалангах пальцев. Внимательно рассматривал мелкие татуировки на руках. Если он думал, что таким подробным изучением пугает Энрике, то он ошибался. Энрике тоже рассматривал его, не стесняясь. Сухопарый мексиканец, судя по повадкам и внешности, был тем еще сукиным сыном. Очерченные скулы, наглый взгляд, надменное выражение лица. Известный тип личности — подлец, стервятник. От таких обычно бывают одни проблемы. Энрике внутренне подобрался и приготовился если не к драке, то к словесным разборкам. Когда он сел в машину, его обезоружили. Чем он мог себя защитить теперь, было неясно. Если только словом?  
  
За стервятником из дома вышли четверо мужчин. Двое из них — молодые братья-близнецы. Их Энрике видел в недавней ночной перестрелке. Они внимательно смотрели на него, но без вызова и каких-либо эмоций. Двое других мужчин тоже были братьями. Они не были близнецами, но чем-то походили друг на друга. Первый был старше второго лет на пять и был чуть выше ростом. Старший брат был одет во все черное. Он носил усы и на его лице были сильные шрамы от оспы. Он смотрел на Энрике чуть прищурившись, будто соображал что-то. В его руке был заряженный револьвер. Другой брат отличался от всех цветастой рубашкой и тоже носил усы. Он был значительно привлекательней всех и весело ухмылялся. Нет — улыбался. Ситуация его явно забавляла.  
  
— Значит, этот человек, прошлой ночью положил насмерть нескольких людей другого картеля, — стервятник проговаривал каждое слово, будто цитировал Гамлета на сцене. В его жестикуляции было что-то трагичное. Обращался он, видимо, к своим людям. Он утверждал, не спрашивал.  
  
Один из близнецов кивнул. Мужчины стояли на веранде, на несколько ступеней выше, чем Энрике, так и не поднявшегося наверх, поэтому ему приходилось смотреть на них снизу вверх. Пожилой мексиканец встал неподалеку, где-то сбоку или за спиной Энрике, и наблюдал за всем происходящим молча.  
  
— И он же вывел из строя вашу машину? — продолжал стервятник.  
  
— Да, прострелил два колеса, — подтвердил второй близнец.  
  
Стервятник, а иначе этого худого мексиканца называть не хотелось, продолжил изучать Энрике. Тот стоял спокойно, не проявляя ни паники, ни даже интереса к происходящему. Мексиканец должен разродиться с минуту на минуту, пусть покурит и скажет что к чему.  
  
— Эй ты, — он указал сигарой на Энрике. — Как так получилось, что прошлой ночью ты оказался на нашей территории?  
  
— Я ехал из Альбукерке в Эль-Пасо. Понятия не имею, ваша это территория или нет.  
  
— Ты застрелил нескольких человек, — с нажимом продолжил стервятник.  
  
— Они мешали проезду. Я очень спешил, — спокойно ответил Энрике.  
  
Человек, одетый в черное, прибавил к прищурке легкую улыбку — подобие той, которой все это время сверкал его брат. И, по всей видимости, он все время встречался взглядом со стоящим за Энрике старым мексиканцем. Револьвер перекочевал на плечо, но был все также заряжен. Теперь дуло целилось в крышу веранды. Он рассматривал «гостя» пристально, практически так же, как стервятник, только более благодушно. Потом он долго смотрел Энрике в глаза. У смотревшего человека были темно-карие, не такие живые, как у брата, но очень умные глаза.  
  
— Как было дело? — спросил стервятник у близнецов.  
  
— Мы назначили им встречу. Тем, другим. Договорились приехать и разделить товар без стрельбы. Но они пришли с оружием. Их было человек тридцать. Передавать нам ничего не захотели. Если бы не он, — тут брат показал на Энрике, — то мы бы не выбрались оттуда.  
  
— Вы отправились на такое дело вдвоем? Без подмоги и дозора?  
  
— Договорились же, что балагура не будет.  
  
Близнецы отвечали медленно и спокойно, но стервятник все равно стал заводиться.  
  
— То есть вы отстреливали тех людей и появился он?  
  
Он нервно теребил дымящуюся сигару.  
  
— Когда этот человек подъехал, перестрелка уже шла. Он не стал сдавать назад. Посигналил, чтобы люди ушли с дороги. Они не уходили, стреляли в нас. Когда он подъехал, они начали стрелять и в его машину. Он просто вышел из машины и убил всех людей, стоявших на его пути.  
  
— А в вас целился?  
  
— Нас не было на дороге, — объясняли близнецы. — Мы укрылись за деревом, которое росло метрах в десяти от трассы. Отстреливались оттуда.  
  
— То есть, если бы вы были на дороге, вам бы тоже досталось?  
  
Тут братья синхронно кивнули.  
  
— Возможно, что так.  
  
Стервятник помолчал.  
  
— Что было потом?  
  
— Он перестрелял всех, кого не успели убить мы и кто не успел сбежать. Точными выстрелами. Руки у него хорошо поставлены. Он удостоверился, что все мертвы, сел в машину и уехал.  
  
— А вас не заметил?  
  
— Заметил, но стрелять не стал.  
  
— Что было дальше? — теперь стервятник спрашивал у Энрике.  
  
Энрике подождал немного, не последует ли дальнейшая речь от близнецов. Те молчали. Он негромко ответил:  
  
— Эти два джентльмена поехали за мной, — Энрике показал на братьев, — а мне не нужен был хвост. У меня были важные дела. И я должен был ехать один. Я сразу попросил их не преследовать меня.  
  
— Каким образом ты попросил?  
  
— Я остановил машину на трассе минут через пять, подождал пока они подъедут и попросил, чтобы они убирались ко всем чертям.  
  
— Он попросил? — переспросил он у близнеца.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Дальше что было? — приказал рассказывать стервятник.  
  
— Они не захотели оставить меня в покое, — продолжил Энрике, — и опять поехали за мной. В итоге мне пришлось прострелить два передних колеса их автомобиля.  
  
— То есть, эта правда, что ты не знал, в кого стреляешь, и все равно стрелял?  
  
— Я не знал, но стрелял. Да.  
  
— Ты идиот?  
  
Энрике промолчал. Старшие братья переглянулись и стали тихо переговариваться. Мужчина в цветной рубашке что-то быстро заговорил своему брату, мужчина в черной — поднял брови и озадаченно смотрел на Энрике. Старый мексиканец, стоявший сбоку, хмыкнул.  
  
— А почему ты их не убил? — допытывал стервятник и показал на близнецов.  
  
— Потому что они не целились в меня. Все остальные — стреляли. Но не они.  
  
— То есть, если бы они стали стрелять в тебя, когда ты остановился, то ты бы их пристрелил?  
  
Стервятник говорил развязно. Сигара была в его руке и ходила туда-сюда. Энрике почувствовал холодок, пробежавший по спине. Он понял, в какую ситуацию попал, и осознание этого погрузило его в тревожную задумчивость.  
  
Он ответил не сразу, сказал правду:  
  
— Наверное.  
  
Этот ответ понравился не всем. Стервятник выругался. Старшие братья все также обсуждали что-то. Улыбок и благодушия уже не было на их лицах. Близнецы никак не среагировали.  
  
— Ты навел на себя месть опасных людей. Ты дурак. Из-за этого у тебя будет много проблем, — продолжил стервятник. — Но ты впечатлил моих племянников. А их практически невозможно чем-то впечатлить. Ты очень меткий, говорят они. Даже ночью стрельба была очень точной. Раз ты такой меткий, я хочу, чтобы ты работал на меня.  
  
Энрике молчал и ждал, что скажут дальше.  
  
— У тебя умное лицо, хоть ты и гринго наполовину. Надо признать, что среди иностранцев тоже попадаются умные люди. Подумай. Думай сейчас. Или ты соглашаешься работать на меня, или тебя застрелят прямо здесь. Работа тебе предлагается, сам понимаешь, грязная, но судя по рассказу моих племянников, ты делаешь ее безупречно.  
  
Энрике смотрел на мужчин. В особенности на того, в руке которого был заряженный револьвер. Стервятник все также глядел свысока и посасывал свою сигару. Было понятно, что ему нужен толковый работник и что он внимательно присматривался к Энрике как к потенциальному кандидату. Братья-близнецы тоже смотрели на него неотрывно, видимо, ждали, что ответит Энрике. С их стороны чувствовалась явная симпатия, даже несмотря на выведенную из строя машину. А вот другие, Энрике окрестил их «мистер Смерть» и «мистер Карнавал», замолчали и теперь были непроницаемы, от чего становилось не по себе. Энрике так и не смог понять, о чем думали те двое. Они что-то обсудили и, видимо, вынесли вердикт. После признания Энрике, что ему было все равно в кого стрелять, и что он бы начал стрелять в близнецов, если бы они открыли пальбу, с их лиц ушли признаки эмоций.  
  
— За машину с тебя спишется, — стервятник не унимался. — Деньги нужно будет вернуть сразу. Насколько я знаю, они у тебя есть.  
  
Энрике прикидывал, откуда у стервятника такая информация.  
  
— Если будешь работать на меня, платить тебе будут щедро. Я никогда не скуплюсь на оплату хорошей работы. Если будешь работать плохо — берегись. Ну, так что? Что ты выбираешь? Стать удобрением для цветов в садах моего племянника или стать моим человеком?  
  
Он спрашивал так, будто выбор был. Естественно, любой здравомыслящий человек выберет жизнь. Да и Энрике был не в том состоянии, чтобы искать какие-то обходные пути. События двух последних дней, внезапная поездка в Эль-Пасо, практически двое суток без сна и длинная дорога в Мексику опустошили его, и он чувствовал сильную усталость.  
  
— Видимо, стану вашим человеком, — невесело отозвался Энрике.  
  
Тут стервятник тоже хмыкнул, как недавно брат, и, спустившись на пару ступеней вниз, протянул руку.  
  
— Что там стоишь? Давай, поднимайся уже сюда, — и с силой, совсем не свойственной его возрасту, схватил Энрике за руку и потянул к себе. Энрике только успевал переставлять ноги по ступеням и быстро оказался на веранде.  
  
— Меня зовут Гектор Саламанка. Но ты будешь называть меня — дон Гектор. Никак иначе.  
  
Состоялось рукопожатие, за которым последовали новые знакомства.  
  
Близнецов звали Марко и Леонель. Мужчину в черном — Алехандро. Его брата — Эдуардо, но он попросил звать его Лало. Их отца, человека, который встретил Энрике у ворот, — Нестор. Он как раз тоже поднялся на веранду и похлопал по плечу младшего брата.  
  
— Можно было помягче. Но вы стоите друг друга. Не припомню, чтобы кто-то разговаривал с тобой в таком тоне в последние десять лет.  
  
— Он очень дерзок, — признался Гектор. — Обычно я отстреливаю язык за такую дерзость в разговорах со мной.  
  
— Он помог нашим племянникам.  
  
— Поэтому его язык остался у него во рту.  
  
Гектор добавил к этому что-то еще, но Энрике понимал только классический испанский; жаргон и матерные слова — не знал.  
  
После знакомства все вошли в дом. Оба старших брата пока не вступали в диалоги. Просто представились и внимательно следили за Энрике. Они зашли в дом позже всех и закрыли двери. К тому времени Алехандро уже убрал револьвер, но по сути это ничего не меняло. Он мог достать его в любую минуту.  
  
Внутри дом был обставлен в мексиканском стиле. Много деревянной мебели ручной работы. Разрисованные завитками светлые стены. Кружевные занавески. Сложные для восприятия яркие картины. Тотемы. Вазы на элегантных старинных столиках с тонкими резными ножками. Везде стояли свежие цветы. Комнаты благоухали. В дверях несколько раз показались красивые женские лица. С кухни доносились вкусные запахи. Слышался звук ножа, профессионально ходившего по кулинарной доске. Что-то мелко шинковали. Пару раз Энрике слышал детский голос — мальчишеский. И опять женский смех.  
  
Его отвели в помещение, которое представляло собой рабочий кабинет, но также было и подобием гостиной: здесь стояло несколько столов, диванов и кресел. Эдакая комната советов. Близнецы куда-то пропали. Вместе с Гектором сюда пришли Алехандро и Нестор. Эдуардо тоже пришел, но позже. Видимо он зашел на кухню и теперь что-то жевал.  
  
Нестор сел на диван и показал Энрике на место рядом с собой. Гектор сел рядом с братом. Он не расставался со своей сигарой.  
  
— Как я говорил, этот дом принадлежит моему старшему сыну — Алехандро, — теперь говорил Нестор. — Он живет здесь со своей семьей.  
  
Алехандро подошел к отцу и заботливо подложил небольшую подушку ему за спину, но не забывал посматривать на Энрике. Энрике знал, что все они следят за ним и старался не делать лишних движений. Но он уже мог составить представление о каждом находящемся в комнате человеке.  
  
— У нашей семьи проблема с одной спорной территорией на Севере. Она находится в пределах городского округа Альбукерке. Есть несколько человек, которые никак не могут понять, что жить на земле — не значит владеть ей.  
  
Нестор чем-то болел. Энрике только сейчас, при свете сильных ламп, разглядел, что стариком он не являлся. Просто болезнь выпила его настолько, что бледность кожи и морщинистость посетили этого человека раньше времени. Если он и был старше Гектора, то совсем на немного. Глаза его были живыми, как у брата, и этот человек пользовался непререкаемым авторитетом: Гектор и сыновья смотрели на него с благоговением.  
  
— Не буду грузить тебя лишней информацией. Тебе и так пришлось несладко. Но приготовься. Скоро тебя введут в курс дел. Обратной дороги уже нет. Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь о своем выборе.  
  
Последняя фраза отдавала сарказмом. Уместно ли говорить о выборе в данной ситуации?  
  
— У кого-то есть еще вопросы? — обратился Нестор к находящимся в комнате.  
  
Сначала повисла тишина, потом раздался уверенный голос:  
  
— А какие дела были у тебя в Эль-Пасо ночью? — вдруг спросил Эдуардо. — Расскажи.  
  
— Это личное.  
  
— Нет, расскажи. Раз ты согласился работать на мою семью, личной жизни у тебя уже нет.  
  
Энрике посмотрел на него. Глаза Лало были глазами черта — сверкающими и вовлекающими в проблемы. Практически такими, как у Гектора. С ним надо быть настороже. Энергия била у этого человека через край — он явно искал в Энрике какой-то изъян, причину для придирки. На его лице отражалось недоверие.  
  
Энрике решил не связываться с этим человеком и рассказать, как было дело:  
  
— Полгода назад я вернулся со службы. Я служил два года по контракту в сухопутных войсках, расположенных на границе. Один мой сослуживец был из Техаса. Мы вместе прошли через многое, — тут Энрике осекся. — Два дня назад позвонила его жена. Он скончался от сердечного приступа. Вернулся домой со службы уже с ишемической болезнью. Врачи не смогли ему помочь. Я спешил на похороны. Точнее, хотел помочь с подготовкой.  
  
Лало выслушал историю с большим вниманием и понимающе кивнул. Поджал губы.  
  
— У меня вопросов больше нет, — он посмотрел на брата.  
  
Алехандро все это время неотрывно смотрел на Энрике — видимо тоже пытался прочитать на лице, врет тот или нет. Алехандро был не менее опасен, чем Эдуардо. Что-то тяжелое было в его взгляде. От него веяло смертью. Он знал таких людей. Этот был пострашнее Гектора. Такие, как он, могут разрубить на куски неугодного человека и приготовить из него ужин. Причем, накормят этим ужином свою же семью.  
  
— Кем ты работал до службы? — спросил он. Его голос был значительно тише, но в нем было больше опасных тонов.  
  
— Частным охранником.  
  
— Где?  
  
— В одной семье.  
  
— Кого именно охранял?  
  
— Молодую девушку. Дочь хозяина.  
  
— В каком городе это было? — эти монотонные вопросы и темно-карие глаза гипнотизировали. Обычно так допрашивали военных, причем изменников.  
  
— В Бостоне.  
  
— Ты родом из Альбукерке?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А почему отправился работать в Бостон?  
  
— Моя мать — ирландка. Ее семья перебралась в Альбукерке, когда она была еще ребенком, но часть моих родственников обосновалась в Бостоне. Я там часто бываю.  
  
Гектор внезапно захлопал рукой по стоящему рядом с диваном столику — этим разорвав гипнотическую нить. Ложечка, находившаяся в одной из кружек, стоящей на столике, весело зазвенела. Гектор был нетерпеливым и точно не мог переносить, когда внимание отвлекалось от его персоны. Судя по лицу, Алехандро был не доволен поведением дяди, но ему пришлось замолчать.  
  
— Ну, все узнал? Все правильно? Теперь могу я продолжить свой допрос, а? — недовольно перебил Гектор. — Оставьте нас уже. Что вы все сюда пришли? Вон, вон из этой комнаты, — он указал племянникам на выход. — Нестор ты тоже уйди, будь добр.  
  
Алехандро поднял руки в знак капитуляции и посмотрел на брата. Тот все еще жевался. Они понимающе переглянулись и направились к выходу.  
  
— Дядя, ты неугомонный.  
  
Нестор отправился вслед за сыновьями, прокряхтев что-то непонятное, типа «раскомандовался». Энрике и Гектор остались наедине.  
  
Гектор получал явное удовольствие от своего превосходства. Он уселся на то место, где сидел Нестор и закинул ноги на столик. Сигара все также дымилась. Он был одет небрежно, хоть и дорого. Любовь к свободе чувствовалась в его облике. Он умудрялся смотреть на Энрике свысока даже когда сидел вот так.  
  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, в какие проблемы вляпался там, на трассе?  
  
Энрике промолчал, зная, что ответа от него вряд ли ждут. Предстояло выслушать еще один монолог.  
  
— Конечно, причина твоей спешки понятна. Похороны друга. Я бы тоже торопился. Но не всегда надо так спешить. После спешки могут быть неприятные последствия. Я с удовольствием буду наблюдать за твоей работой, если она действительно так хороша, как сказали племянники, но вместе с тобой моя семья приобретает занозу в заднице.  
  
Он вздохнул, теперь в его речи угадывался деловой тон.  
  
— Мне нужны толковые работники. Ты не думай, что ты какой-то особенный. В Мексике таких, как ты, предостаточно, но когда я или мои люди появляемся на Севере, то у большинства поджимаются яйца и анус. Это, знаешь ли, хорошо, да не всегда удобно. Твоя внешность — козырь. Кстати, ты рад, что похож на мать, а не на отца?  
  
— Даже не знаю.  
  
— Не важно, — он дал понять жестом, чтобы Энрике заткнулся. — Так уж и быть, мои люди помогут тебе разобраться с возникшими проблемами. Ты все равно не жилец, если вернешься в свой дом в Альбукерке. Друзья тех людей, которых ты убил, рано или поздно найдут тебя и будут долго пытать. Марко сказал, что кто-то из них успел смыться. Вы не всех положили. А за столько смертей… — плата будет огромной.  
  
Гектор получал наслаждение от рассказа и выводов, которые сделал. Он говорил об этом будничным тоном. Для него решение подобных дел было чем-то само собой разумеющимся.  
  
Энрике несколько напрягся. Он, конечно, знал, что последствия настигнут его, но не думал, что так скоро и в таком масштабе. Видимо, на его лице возникла озадаченность, так как Гектор быстро продолжил:  
  
— Ладно. Не ссы. И не из таких дел выбирались. Ты сам понял, в каком дерьмище оказался, но это не самое страшное, что может случиться здесь с тобой. Самое страшное — быть не честным со мной или с моими людьми, — он помолчал и впился своими неприятными глазами в Энрике. — Теперь давай поговорим о другом. Лучше, расскажи мне вот что…  
  
И Гектор начал настоящий допрос. Начал с самого начала. Он расспрашивал, расспрашивал о жизни, о службе. Энрике отвечал. Правду. Позднее выяснилось, хорошо, что не врал, так как к моменту этого разговора вся подноготная и копия личного дела Энрике изучалась Гектором уже несколько часов. В тот день Энрике не вернулся в свою квартиру в Альбукерке. Он стал работать на Саламанок — стал одним из тех самых чужаков, которые служат семье до самой смерти.


	2. Chapter 2

Раскаленная крыша заброшенного кафе была в плачевном состоянии. Много грязи, хлама и дыр — того и гляди запнешься за что-нибудь и полетишь вниз. Подобное здание Энрике видел по южную сторону границы впервые. Полная разруха. Не то, чтобы Энрике был большим экспертом в этой области. Кто знает, сколько еще подобных заброшек стоит в этих пустынных краях. Но все эти виды оставляли не очень хорошее впечатление. Возникали мысли, что это не самое плохое место, в котором ему предстоит еще побывать.  
  
Он осмотрелся. Вокруг — белые пески. Междугородняя трасса в полумиле. От нее вилась проселочная дорога к зданию. Старый рекламный щит, ржавый и покосившийся, оставшийся со времен старой трассы. Потерянная точка цивилизации в раскаленном сухом море.  
  
Энрике наклонился через бордюр и посмотрел вниз. Из всего этого царства песка выделялась дорогая машина Марко и Леонеля. Сами братья стояли около нее, курили и смотрели вдаль. Марко облокотился на открытую дверцу и оценивал видимость этого места. Леонель огляделся вокруг и поднял голову вверх. Они встретились с Энрике взглядами. К этому времени Энрике уже установил винтовку и пробовал разные углы через прицел. Место было удобным. Он не удивился бы, если это кафе использовалось Саламанками для разборок как место для отстрела. Только вот лежать здесь, на крыше, под палящим солнцем было мало приятного.  
  
Было около двух часов дня. Для чего было тащиться в такое время в пустыню - не понятно. Лежавшая под Энрике куртка не спасала от жара нагретого железа, а кепка на голове — от палящего солнца, наоборот, горячий воздух и металл делали нынешнее существование Энрике еще более невыносимым. Это было первое дело, на которое его отправили. От исхода сегодняшних событий зависела дальнейшая судьба Энрике.  
  
Марко и Леонель остановили машину метрах в ста от здания, за рекламным щитом. Встреча, на которую они приехали, должна произойти здесь. Из разговора с Гектором Энрике понял, что приедут какие-то люди и привезут то ли деньги, то ли нечто ценное. Нужно было убрать всех. По сути, присутствие Энрике не было нужно. Он, скорее подстраховывал близнецов. Гектор чего-то опасался, поэтому и распорядился, чтобы он поехал вместе с ними.  
  
Близнецы были спокойными. Одеты, как всегда, со вкусом и полностью обмундированы. Между ними и Энрике была налажена радиосвязь. Энрике слышал, о чем говорили братья, если те открывали рот. Они слышали его, но он говорить пока не желал. Пока ничего не происходило, а разговаривать с братьями на отвлеченные темы Энрике до сих пор не решался. Они показались ему людьми, не расположенными к праздным беседам.  
  
Ему нечего было терять. За плечами была военная служба, смерти друзей и даже кратковременный плен. Ему было двадцать пять, но выглядел он значительно старше своих лет. В волосах, темных от природы, были заметны седые пряди. Серые глаза давно не блестели. Он не тешил себя надеждами, что его взяли на работу для долгой службы. Нет. Он прекрасно знал, что его ждет. Роль мяса, мишени; перестрелки, откуда выйти живым — большое везение. Формально он должен был жить в доме Алехандро. Должен был следить за порядком. Именно это обещал дон Гектор. Но практически сразу он был выставлен за территорию спокойного поместья и присоединился к близнецам.  
  
Марко и Леонель в основном работали вдвоем, но не могли вывозить все на себе. Были дела, особенно на Севере, когда им нужен был еще один, а то и несколько человек. Как раз на такое дело Энрике сегодня и отправили.  
  
По правде сказать, Энрике даже ждал смерти. Работать на мексиканских наркоторговцев — последнее, о чем он мечтал в этой жизни. Еще пару месяцев назад он не мог и представить, что судьба заставит его вступить на этот путь. Это был путь в пропасть. Рано или поздно он провалится в нее и погибнет. Лучше уж рано.  
  
Он пролежал на жаре около получаса, когда увидел вдалеке несколько хаотично едущих джипов.  
  
— Четыре машины, — быстро сказал он. — Движутся с юга. Из окон первой и второй видны стволы.  
  
Леонель махнул рукой, давая понять, что они с братом тоже заметили гостей. Они зашли за свою машину и направили оружие на подъезжающих. Машины остановились так, чтобы охватить близнецов с трех сторон. Первая машина объехала их и остановилась намного дальше — она была гораздо ближе к зданию, на котором находился Энрике. Вторая и третья машины остановились напротив них, а четвертая — поодаль. Из второй машины вышли люди. Один из них помахал в воздухе бумажным пакетом и поднял руки вверх. Марко опустил револьвер и пошел навстречу.  
  
— Это все? — он говорил глухо. Поравнявшись с тем, другим, человеком, он взял в руки пакет, приоткрыл его и внимательно посмотрел на содержимое. Смотрел долго.  
  
— Как мы договаривались. А вы, Саламанки, хотели больше? Твой дядя слишком много хочет. Мы ему больше ничего не должны. Бизнес есть бизнес.  
  
Марко поднял глаза на говорившего и тихо произнес:  
  
— Если мой дядя посчитает, что этого мало, то я и мой брат придем к тебе за оставшимся.  
  
— Дон Гектор не будет расстроен, — заверил его тот. — Я в этом уверен.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Разговор был совсем недолгим. Марко в обмен на пакет отдал человеку что-то маленькое. Энрике не смог рассмотреть. То ли ключи, то ли брелок. Тот принял и, даже не посмотрев, сунул в карман и отправился к своим людям. Те все еще держали обоих братьев под прицелом. Энрике никто не заметил. Странно, что никто из подъехавшим к близнецам вообще не соизволил посмотреть в сторону старого кафе.  
  
Саламанки обманывали. Обмен состоялся, и видимо в их пользу, но Гектор изначально приказал вырезать всех этих людей, вне зависимости от того, привезут они то, что было нужно, или нет.  
  
«Убрать всех, — твердил он. — Всех до одного. Никого не жалеть. Сработать быстро, чтобы выстрелы не звучали в округе больше минуты. Эти мудаки пропустили свой срок. Я не даю отсрочек. Выполняй договоренность вовремя или умри. Они сделали свой выбор».  
  
Надо сказать, дон Гектор был жестоким, но твердым, дисциплинированным человеком. Личностью. Связываться с таким означало наживать себе много проблем. Он всегда следовал своему слову. Выполнял обещания и угрозы. Ему бы пойти на военное поприще — не было бы цены. Но он избрал другой путь. К слову сказать, был на нем успешен.  
  
Люди не успели сесть в машину, как Леонель открыл стрельбу. Марко поддержал брата. Пришло время исполнять приказ. Энрике взял под прицел первую машину. Сначала из нее высунулась одна голова, потом вторая. Каждая черепушка получала свою пулю. Когда с людьми из первой машины было покончено, Энрике стал целиться в тех, кто был в зоне досягаемости, но в безопасном расстоянии от близнецов. Тех, кто был рядом с ними, они быстро отстреливали сами. Все закончилось очень быстро. Активная стрельба длилась не больше минуты, как и приказал дон Гектор.  
  
— Хорошо, — скомандовал Леонель. — Иди к нам.  
  
Энрике подождал, не объявится ли из машин кто-нибудь живой. Потом посмотрел на братьев — не ранены ли они. Оба стояли, как до приезда гостей. Все было тихо. Вдалеке тоже было спокойно. Он потихоньку встал на ноги — тело ныло — и осторожно собрал оружие. Запихнув его в сумку, он миновал несколько дыр в крыше и осторожно спустился вниз по железной лестнице.  
  
Марко уже докладывал обстановку по телефону. Когда Энрике шел к ним, телефон был у его уха, но о чем был разговор, Энрике уже не слышал. Они прервали радиосвязь. Марко все говорил с кем-то, потом терпеливо ждал, пока ему дадут указания. Все это время он смотрел на брата. Скорее всего, звонил Гектору. Почему-то старикан хотел сам посмотреть на тех, кто приедет. К тому времени, пока Энрике подошел к ним, братья уже начали оттаскивать тела. Они искали кого-то конкретного. Брелок или ключи, которые отдали в обмен на тот пакет, забрали у мертвеца обратно. Полная беспринципность. Энрике поймал на себе взгляд Леонеля:  
  
— Ты положил одного, когда тот стоял рядом со мной.  
  
— Разве? Я не помню такого.  
  
Леонель смотрел исподлобья, он продолжил:  
  
— А если бы ты попал в меня?  
  
— Не попал бы.  
  
Энрике не стрелял близко от них. Леонель, видимо, считал иначе. Он внимательно посмотрел Энрике в глаза. Энрике выдержал взгляд и после непродолжительного молчания стал помогать им оттаскивать тела. Вскоре к месту подъехал дон Гектор со своими людьми. Они пригнали фургон для погрузки мертвых тел. Часть тел надо было закопать, часть сжечь. Ямы для этих целей были предварительно вырыты недалеко отсюда.  
  
Гектор вылез из машины и впервые за долгое время молчал. Возможно, он просто был увлечен своим занятием — внимательно осматривал трупы.  
  
— Нет, этого сукиного сына здесь нет. Каков, — он встал и засунул руки в карманы. — Значит, этот хрен послал на встречу своих людей, а сам отсиживается в кустах.  
  
Марко передал дяде бумажный пакет. Гектор вынул руки из карманов с неохотой и небрежно взял пакет. Картинно развернул его, посмотрел внутрь, поморщился.  
  
— Этого недостаточно.  
  
— Не хватает, дядя? — поинтересовался Марко.  
  
— А где же проценты? Не порядок.  
  
Вдруг Леонель резким движением взял в руки бинокль и направил его на дорогу.  
  
— Едет еще кто-то, — произнес он и потянулся к кобуре.  
  
Энрике обернулся. Вдалеке показалось много машин. Их всех, вместе с Гектором, было человек десять, от силы. Машин же было около дюжины.  
  
Энрике подхватил сумку с винтовкой, оставленную на машине близнецов, хотел открыть ее, но, подумав, сунул в багажник автомобиля. В багажнике, в другой стороне, стояла другая сумка с оружием. Сумка братьев. Он порылся в ней. Там лежали несколько внушительных револьверов, еще одна винтовка, ножи и три гранаты. Он взял два револьвера в руки, два засунул за пояс. Марко подбежал к нему и тоже потянулся к сумке. Он кивнул, увидев, что Энрике взял револьверы, достал два для себя и два для брата. Кинул оружие Леонелю. Тот проворно поймал.  
  
Люди Гектора, хоть и нерасторопные, быстро приняли оборонительные позиции. Машины подъезжали. Началась бессистемная стрельба. Гектор на удивление активно и метко стрелял сам.  
  
Энрике вышел вперед. Марко его подстраховывал. Вначале Энрике прострелил стекла нескольких машин. Каждый раз попадал в людей. Потом пули полетели в колеса. Движущиеся машины были плохой мишенью. Только после этого Энрике стал целиться в людей. Каждому — в голову, по одной пуле, попутно ловя кадры струящейся крови, брызгающей ровной линией с обратной стороны от входного отверстия. В воздухе стоял туман - поднявшийся от подъехавших машин песок, пыль и дым от выстрелов.  
  
Марко в скором времени вышел из-за спины Энрике и стал помогать по-настоящему. Когда шум от пальбы закончился, Энрике посмотрел по сторонам. Гектор следил за ним. Его люди, перезаряжали винтовки. Оставшихся в живых добивали одиночными выстрелами. Странно, но, кажется, они взяли верх.  
  
Гектор смотрел на него с минуту, потом пошел к машинам. Он опять искал кого-то и быстро нашел.  
  
— А, вот он, скотина. Все-таки приехал. Видимо, хотел сам меня застрелить? — говорил он громко и все посматривал на Энрике. — Или хотел полюбоваться на работу своих людей?  
  
Насмотревшись как следует на трупы, дон Гектор подошел к Энрике и сказал:  
  
— Жив?  
  
Энрике с удовольствием бы направил дуло на ухмыляющуюся рожу, так Гектор был ему неприятен.  
  
— Еще чего удумал, — сказал Гектор, будто прочитал его мысли. — Чтобы больше я не видел на твоей морде это уничтожающее выражение. Ты жив только благодаря мне. Помни об этом. И служи, как следует. Это только начало. Кстати, с почином.  
  
Он еще раз окинул взглядом устроенный разгром.  
  
— Сжигайте все к хуям, — обратился он к своим людям. — И трупы, и машины. Бензина, надеюсь, хватит?  
  
Его люди немного притормаживали, не понимая, с чего начинать.  
  
— Я кому сказал? Приберите это говно, — он показывал на трупы.  
  
— Неплохой улов, — теперь он обращался к Марко и Леонелю, — жаль что несвоевременный.  
  
Потом Гектор похлопал Энрике по плечу и не спеша пошел к своему автомобилю, будто ничего сейчас и не было. Отпил из фляжки. Посмотрел на горизонт.  
  
Энрике помог ребятам погрузить трупы, закрыть их брезентом, отогнать машины в сторону. Большинство трупов и машин близнецы подожгли. Остальные тела отвезли в приготовленное место и свалили в яму. Люди Гектора остервенело закапывали улики. Энрике не заставили работать лопатой. Он просто стоял рядом с близнецами и смотрел на свою работу.  
  
— Смерть нас снова презрела, — прошептал Марко, тихо-тихо, но Энрике все равно их услышал.  
  
— Хорошо, — отозвался Леонель. — Значит, еще не время.  
  
Близнецы переглянулись, в их глазах виднелась улыбка. Марко оглянулся на Энрике, будто почувствовал, что тот смотрит на них.  
  
Энрике понимал их. Это было новое ощущение вторжения в чью-то приватность. Приятное ощущение. Близнецы ему нравились. С ними было спокойно работать. Они бы не стали стрелять в спину. С того дня Марко и Леонель, кажется, стали уважать Энрике сильнее. Они относились к нему с интересом с первой встречи, но этот раз окончательно укрепил их уважением к нему.  
  
Энрике же было тошно от того, что произошло, но теперь обратной дороги от Саламанок действительно уже не было.


	3. Настоящая семья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпизод третий, в котором мы знакомимся с семьей Саламанок ближе

После той совместной и к удивлению успешной работы с близнецами Энрике все-таки был удостоен чести остаться в доме Алехандро в качестве охранника. Постоянные перестрелки между картелями, выяснения отношений и покушения на членов семьи вынуждали Саламанок привлекать к охране все новых и новых людей. Увидев Энрике в деле, Гектор настоял, чтобы тот остался. Почему Гектор настаивал именно на доме Алехандро, а не на каком-то другом месте, Энрике не понимал. Он охотно пошел бы работать к самому сварливому стервятнику, чем к его племяннику, — ведь тот и по внешнему виду, и по манерам был самым настоящим маньяком.  
  
Да и Алехандро был категорически против прибавления своего боевого состава. Охранников хватало и без Энрике. Алехандро в числе немногих предъявлял претензии к тому, что Энрике наполовину иностранец, и отговаривал дядю от поспешного решения. Он даже просил, чтобы тот вообще выслал молодого человека из Мексики. Настаивал, чтобы чужака, если он так хорош, определили на Север, к Туко. Алехандро приводил дяде веские доводы, и Энрике к сожалению (или к счастью) слышал эти разговоры. Он понимал их, но дон Гектор все твердил и твердил, что Энрике пригодится им здесь и что ему необходимо жить среди них.  
  
Эдуардо, всегда присутствовавший при этих разговорах, поддерживал брата и также был против включения Энрике в основной состав. Он, более хитрый, чем брат, с самого начала попытался выяснить причину такой внезапной симпатии дяди к чужаку. Энрике наблюдал тот разговор со стороны, но итог его так и не услышал. Только увидел исказившуюся от злобы физиономию Эдуардо и наглую ухмылку дона Гектора. Настоятельные просьбы племянника передумать были встречены дядей сухо. Дон Гектор слушал его еще меньше, чем Алехандро.  
  
— Энрике будет работать здесь. А вы двое ступайте ко всем чертям, — сказал Гектор как-то раз, как обычно, на свой развязный манер, когда тема разговора опять перешла к личности Энрике. – Вы мне надоели: и ты, и твой старший братец. Засуньте свое мнение… сами знаете куда, и катитесь с ним… Да. Один пусть ездит на лошадках, как в детстве, другой — на крутых тачках. Сами определите, кто и куда из вас отправится. На тачку или на лошадку. Договорились?  
  
— Забери его к себе, дядя, — твердил Алехандро. — Мне не нужен в доме этот человек.  
  
Любовь к черному цвету, вместе со смуглой кожей, черными глазами и низким тембром голоса делали Алехандро мрачным и пугающим. Но Гектор совершенно не боялся племянника. Он сам его таким воспитал.  
  
— Энрике будет работать в твоем доме, — еще раз сказал он. — Своего решения я не изменю.  
  
На лице Алехандро отразилась чуть ли не боль. Эду смотрел на дядю и злился. Энрике только пожал плечами от недоумения. Больше всех забавлялся ситуацией дон Гектор, тихо хихикая и потирая руки. Нестор следил за всем молча, не вступая ни в один диалог, но в восторге от них не был, как и его дети.  
  
— Лучше отдай его мне, — встрял Эдуардо. — Пусть работает в моем доме. Я найду для него занятие.  
  
— Еще раз повторяю — для непонятливых. — Гектор повысил голос и четко проговорил каждое слово. — Вас тут никто не спрашивает. Я хочу, чтобы этот человек работал здесь. Надо мне забирать его к себе или нет — решу я. Надо тебе забирать его к себе или нет — решу тоже я.  
  
Решение Гектора осталось непреклонным. Энрике остался у Алехандро.  
  
Такая явная неприязнь сразу двух братьев несколько озадачивала. Энрике был бы рад, если бы его отправили обратно в Альбукерке, пусть и в качестве наемного работника Саламанок. Только бы не быть рядом с этими странными людьми, только бы не чувствовать на себе их тяжелый взгляд. От такого взгляда хотелось спрятаться. Теперь он понимал работников дома, которые опускали глаза и ходили по струнке. В воздухе витало нечто жуткое. И дело было не в гипотетически закопанных трупах в саду. Опасность исходила от живущих в доме мужчин.  
  
Алехандро был старше Энрике лет на пятнадцать. Когда Энрике попал в его дом, Алехандро был уже давно и глубоко вовлечен в бизнес семьи. Помимо торговли наркотиками, у него было и свое дело — он занимался сбытом редких раритетных автомобилей. Также у него был не один дом в провинции Чиуауа, много денег, оружия и смертей за спиной.  
  
Энрике не просто так сравнил Алехандро со смертью. Высокий рост, худоба, всегда черная одежда, татуировки на руках и неприятное лицо. Дать еще в руки косу — и можно снимать фильм ужасов. Энрике не удивился бы, если бы оказалось, что Алехандро подобной косой когда-то уже орудовал.  
  
Семейка Саламанок не ограничивалась одним маньяком. Все они были немного того, включая женщин. Энрике понял это, когда пожил в доме чуть дольше. Эдуардо не отставал от брата в наличии странностей. Он был, конечно, приятнее брата в плане манер. Был стильным и даже красивым, всегда в хорошем настроении и готовым к действиям. Он знал, о чем и с кем поговорить, был собран и как будто бы добродушен. Но мог, смеясь, переломить кому-нибудь хребет или застрелить просто так, ради забавы. Насилие и жестокость его веселили. Он любил пиротехнику и открытый огонь. Любил возиться с машинами, своими и брата. Энрике периодически бывал в доме Эдуардо. У него был огромный дом, в котором ко всему прочему имелась конюшня. Раз в неделю Энрике отвозил Матео к дяде — покататься на лошадях. Эдуардо расхолаживал мальчика, поощрял его эксцентричные выходки. В общем, влиял на мальца отрицательно, всеми способами взращивая в нем фамильные черты характера и всячески укреплял их.  
  
Алехандро и Эдуардо часто ездили друг к другу в гости. Между ними была крепкая братская связь. Почти такая же, как у Марко и Леонеля. Пожалуй, все братские связи в этой семье были крепкими. Гектор тоже был неразлучен с братом и много времени проводил с ним. Спрашивал у него совета в некоторых делах и даже делился мнением о начальстве — доне Эладио, о котором Энрике узнал чуть позже. Нестор все также болел, быстро угасал, но с делами расставаться не хотел. По возможности, всегда принимал участие в разговорах.  
  
За короткое время Энрике увидел почти все семейство. Женщины Саламанки тоже были не от мира сего. Главная среди них — она жила в Штатах вместе с внуком — мать Гектора и Нестора, посещала дом Алехандро пару раз. Она странно реагировала на обращения к ней. Даже родственники могли получить не тот ответ, который они от нее ожидали. Она была непредсказуемой, хоть и доброй. Иногда делала вид, что не понимает, что происходит вокруг, даже когда затевались драки, вплоть до драк на ножах. Она знала, как приструнить и детей, и внуков. В свои восемьдесят — гоняла на тачках. Сбивала людей, за что, по рассказам, никогда не несла ответственности. Любовь к быстрой езде, а также странное отношение к жестокости, физической и психологической, все потомки приобрели, видимо, от нее. Но, несмотря на все это, ее дети и внуки с большим вниманием относились к ней и ко всем старшим родственникам.  
  
Пожалуй, самым неоднозначным среди членов семьи был Туко — двоюродный брат хозяина дома и Эдуардо. Он обосновался на Севере и был тем самым человеком, который следил там за порядком. Как раз у него и жила бабушка. Туко очень любил бабулю и при переезде на Север взял ее с собой. Вот уж от кого Энрике не знал, чего ждать. Туко был полностью неуправляемым и не поддающимся контролю. Возможно, потому что единственный из всех подсел на наркотики, и никто не мог найти на него управу. Когда Нестор стал болеть еще сильней, бабуля несколько раз приезжала в поместье повидать сына. Приезжала как раз вместе с Туко — он всегда сопровождал ее и относился к ней с раболепием. Со всеми остальными, включая братьев и подчиненных, он был прямолинейным и резким как удар мачете.  
  
Общее впечатление от семейства было будоражащим. Когда рядом с тобой стоит любая Саламанка — неосознанно напрягаешь мышцы всего тела, так как не знаешь, что последует в следующую секунду.  
  
Помимо бабули, ее сыновей и внуков, к Алехандро приезжали многочисленные сестры и тетки. Все кровные родственницы. Они отличались хитростью, дальновидностью и деловой хваткой; с легкостью управляли своими мужчинами — сказывались гены бабули.  
  
Кроме сыновей у Нестора была младшая дочь — Паулина. Энрике видел ее только один раз. Она приезжала в гости к брату вместе с мужем. Ее приезд стал чем-то трогательным. Отец и братья встретили ее у ворот. Эдуардо даже прослезился, когда увидел вышедшую из машины сестру. Она была беременна и опиралась на руку мужа.  
  
— Как поживает маленький Саламанка?  
  
Брат подошел к ней, наклонился и осторожно прикоснулся ладонью к обозначившемуся животу.  
  
— Когда ты родишься, я буду любить тебя также сильно, как твою мамочку.  
  
— Он только наполовину Саламанка, — уточнил ее муж, внешне походивший на бандита не меньше, чем братья Паулины. Саламанки подбирали себе в родственники соответствующих людей.  
  
— В нем будет течь наша кровь, не только твоя, а значит ответственность за воспитание лежит и на нас, — ответил Эдуардо и повел сестру в дом.  
  
Алехандро тоже присутствовал при этой встрече, и именно тогда Энрике впервые увидел на его лице подобие чувств. Все-таки и Саламанки были способны на любовь.  
***  
После той перестрелки у заброшенного кафе прошел, наверное, месяц. Возможно, чуть больше. Энрике кое-как обосновался в доме Алехандро, завязал знакомства с другими работающими здесь людьми и подтянул свой испанский. Приблизительно с того времени он стал замечать, что на самом деле в этой семье творится что-то неладное.  
  
Если смотреть со стороны и не вникать в подробности, эта ветвь дерева Саламанок казалась идеальной. С поправками на присутствующий в ней криминал. Алехандро был строгим, но заботливым отцом и хозяином дома. Ухаживал за отцом. Был сдержан с дядей, внимателен с братом. Изворотливо и жестко вел дела. Имел хорошие отношения с главой картеля — доном Эладио.  
  
Изабель — хозяйка дома, его жена — была доброй женщиной. Она любила мужа и сына. Матео недавно исполнилось десять лет, и он до сих пор продолжал купаться в любви родственников. Насколько Энрике знал, детей его возраста у Саламанок почему-то не было. И это было странно. Никто из других братьев не спешил заводить семью.  
  
Если наблюдать со стороны, казалось, будто в семье царит идиллия, но если присмотреться внимательнее, то можно было заметить, что между всеми живущими здесь людьми существовало гнетущее напряжение. С чем оно было связано, сначала Энрике не смог понять. Гектор и Нестор будто пасли эту семью, а Эдуардо приезжал к брату на помощь. Изабель, вроде, была счастливой. Ей помогали живущие здесь родственницы, и в целом ее жизнь была мечтой для многих женщин. Она казалась бодрой и веселой, но только когда рядом не было мужа. Когда в зоне видимости оказывался Алехандро, она замолкала и опускала глаза. Энрике заметил, что она охотнее общалась с его братом и даже иногда флиртовала с ним. Была здесь какая-то тайна, о которой знали все, но никто не говорил о ней вслух.  
  
Вся прислуга в доме боялась сказать хоть слово о хозяине и на вопросы Энрике об Алехандро и Изабель отмалчивалась или отводила взгляд.  
  
Эдуардо в этом доме любили больше всех. Когда он был здесь, многие расслаблялись, потому что знали, что он сможет сдержать брата, а Алехандро иногда действительно выходил из себя. Конечно, ему было далеко до Туко, и он мог держать себя в руках, если было нужно, но в целом он был злым и очень мстительным. Запоминал любую оплошность и при первой возможности требовал плату за нее, иногда несоизмеримую с ошибкой. Он не кричал, он просто начинал крушить все подряд: ломать мебель, картины, поджигать одежду или просто пускать в ход руки. У него не было обаяния и гибкости брата. Он не мирился с неподчинением.  
  
За короткое время пребывания Энрике в этом доме мебели было переломано предостаточно. На заднем дворе Энрике не раз видел наваленные грудой ножки стульев и даже сломанные тумбочки. Но, как оказалось, Алехандро делал практически всю мебель сам, так что имел право на то, чтобы эту мебель ломать, о чем и говорил домашним, когда гнев отпускал его.  
  
Матео побаивался отца. Конечно, он относился к нему с уважением, но старался избегать с ним частых встреч. Более того, после совместных с Энрике поездок на конюшни дяди Матео стал привязываться к новому работнику. Энрике любил детей и с радостью отвечал на симпатию. Ему было жалко парня, не знавшего что такое любящий отец.  
***  
В один из вечеров, когда все уже ложились спать, Энрике стал свидетелем неприятной сцены. Он был в саду и услышал разговор Алехандро с женой. Они находились в доме и ссорились. Через открытое окно слышалась отборная ругань. Энрике хотел уйти, но интерес взял верх. Он подошел ближе к окну, чтобы лучше понимать, о чем идет спор. Частично он видел, что происходило в комнате:  
  
— Я ненавижу тебя! Не-на-ви-жу! — твердила Изабель. Слышались глухие звуки от падающих на пол предметов. — Ты ломаешь мне жизнь. Ты такой же беспринципный и самовлюбленный, как и все твои родственники. Все вы жестокие и злые люди. Совершенно бездушные. Изверги.  
  
— Замолчи, — ответил ей муж. Он не повысил голос, но ответил ей так, что она умолкла. — Не смей говорить подобное о моих родственниках.  
  
— Я ненавижу тебя, а не их, — повторила она, но значительно тише. — Ты отказываешь мне в том, что должен делать.  
  
— Я ничем тебе не обязан.  
  
Она подбежала к нему и начала бить кулачками по его груди. Она проговаривала проклятия, которые Энрике не понимал до конца, но суть их была ясна. Алехандро успокаивать жену не собирался, он грубо схватил ее за руки. Послышался звук пощечины. Изабель вскрикнула и застонала.  
  
— Замолчи, пока я не заткнул тебя сам. Лучше не показывайся мне на глаза в ближайшее время. А не то я за себя не отвечаю. Я предупредил! — он дал ей вторую затрещину. — Мне надоели твои истерики. Еще одна подобная выходка и ты отправишься обратно к своей семье, вместе с сестрами, и никогда больше не увидишь Матео.  
  
Упоминание о Матео привело Изабель в чувства. Она заплакала и убежала, а Алехандро подошел к окну. Энрике успел отбежать на безопасное расстояние, но не знал точно, увидели его или же нет.  
  
После этого скандала Энрике сделал вывод, что между хозяином дома и его женой с какого-то времени пробежала кошка. Возможно, у Алехандро появилась любовница и Изабель ушла на второй план? Как потом оказалось, у них были разные комнаты, и в целом дом делился на две части: где жил хозяин и его отец и где жили женщины. Матео курсировал между матерью и отцом, часто выбирая половину матери. По вечерам Изабель ходила с заплаканным лицом. К сожалению, с того времени, Энрике замечал синяки на ее красивом лице. Особенно, когда Алехандро был пьян, вечера заканчивались ссорой и побоями. При всей показной любви к родственникам на самом деле Алехандро оказался плохим отцом и несправедливым мужем. Изабель — прекрасной, но несчастной женой.  
  
Нестор не был свидетелем всего этого, а если и был в курсе того, что происходило, не высказывал своего мнения обо всем этом. Когда в доме были гости, Алехандро старался вести себя как можно учтивее. Обычно ссоры происходили, когда ни Эдуардо, ни Гектора в доме не было.  
  
Где-то в это же время, спустя месяц, Алехандро опять стал настаивать на том, чтобы Энрике перевели куда-нибудь в другое место. Предлагал, чтобы его отправили в дом дяди Гектора. Гектор как назло обосновался у племянника и не хотел возвращаться к себе, ссылаясь на то, что должен быть рядом с больным братом, но Энрике стал предполагать, что причина его нахождения здесь была другой.  
  
Он вновь услышал разговор, который заводился месяц назад.  
  
— Дядя, ты хотел, чтобы он работал на тебя, так отправь его к себе.  
  
— Ты опять за свое? Почему ты так реагируешь на его присутствие, Але? Что-то не так?  
  
Гектор внимательно рассматривал недовольное лицо племянника. При этом разговоре присутствовал Эдуардо. Он посматривал то на брата, то на дядю и искренне тревожился за состояние первого.  
  
— Почему не так?  
  
— Разве он плохо работает? — выспрашивал Гектор.  
  
— Неплохо.  
  
— Кажется, он усовершенствовал систему охраны твоего дома.  
  
— Верно.  
  
— И, кажется, твоему сыну интересно общаться с этим человеком.  
  
Алехандро промолчал.  
  
— Так почему ты против его нахождения здесь?  
  
— Он не нужен здесь.  
  
— Кому не нужен? Тебе?  
  
Эдуардо хотел что-то сказать.  
  
— Помолчи, — прикрикнул на него Гектор и тот подчинился.  
  
— Он нужен здесь. И ты сам это знаешь. Я же говорю, Матео к нему привязался.  
  
— У Матео есть родственники для этого.  
  
— Он полезен, — дон Гектор настаивал на своем. — Он, как бы это сказать, — рассуждал Гектор, — детектор лжи. Ничего страшного, что один из его родителей — не мексиканец. Он никогда не будет одним из нас, но такие люди тоже нужны.  
  
Неприязнь хозяина дома к Энрике длилась долгое время, но кроме косых взглядов ни во что больше не выливалась. Энрике старался не попадаться ему на глаза, только и всего. Выбраться отсюда пока не получалось. Дом был очень далеко от города, а выйти за его пределы без того, чтобы тебя не увидели, было невозможно.  
  
Со временем Алехандро сумел настроить брата против Энрике. В нескольких делах Эдуардо откровенно помешал Энрике, за что тот получил нагоняй от дона Гектора.  
  
Один случай и вовсе закончился плачевно. Энрике повез Матео на конюшни к дяде, но по дороге на них напали. Ничего серьезного не случилось, если не считать пары ссадин от осколков стекла. Их просто пугали недоброжелатели, но когда они с Матео вернулись домой, Алехандро накинулся на Энрике, будто тот был виноват во всем, повалил его на землю и чуть не разбил его голову о большой камень. Он вовремя остановился, наверное, только потому что Матео закричал и повис на шее отца.  
  
После этого случая Гектор все-таки сдался и взял Энрике к себе в дом. К тому времени Нестору стало лучше и затянувшееся присутствие в доме племянника можно было прекращать.  
  
— Поедешь со мной, Энрике, — сказал дон Гектор сквозь зубы на следующий день после того происшествия. — Сопляк добился своего.  
  
Сопляком он назвал Алехандро, что было с одной стороны понятно, с другой — нет. Энрике уехал тогда вместе с доном Гектором и подумал, что теперь его жизнь станет спокойней. Рано обрадовался.  
  
К его удивлению, как только Энрике приехал в дом дона Гектора и начал работать на него, там стали часто гостить его племянники. Для Энрике потянулись месяцы работы на дона, по сути ничем не отличавшиеся от предыдущих месяцев. Он все также старался избегать братьев, когда те приезжали к дяде, и изредка слышал разговоры о себе.  
  
— Ты так и не избавился от него? — как-то спросил Алехандро у дяди, увидев идущего к дому охранника.  
  
— Что опять не так, а? — проскрипел Гектор. — Ты сделал все, чтобы я забрал его из твоего дома, и теперь он здесь. В этом доме он может находиться в любом месте.  
  
— Пусть он будет подальше от меня, когда я здесь.  
  
— А я хочу, чтобы он был поближе к тебе. Он такой полезный.  
  
Гектор будто использовал Энрике в качестве красной тряпки перед разъяренным быком, в роли которого всегда выступал Алехандро.  
  
— Конечно, цвет его кожи не приятен и для моих глаз, но как ты сам знаешь — белое всегда загорает.  
  
Энрике часто думал над причиной этих разговоров и слов дона Гектора. Потом он, кажется, понял в чем был смысл всего этого и стал смотреть на Алехандро иначе.  
  
Алехандро расстраивала не светлая кожа Энрике (наоборот, она ему, кажется, нравилась), а то, что он уже не мог контролировать себя. Он чаще, чем нужно, наблюдал за Энрике, чаще, чем можно, делал ему замечания. Энрике подозревал, что Алехандро вовсе не интересуется женщинами, и его подозрения, кажется, подтверждались.  
  
Мужеложство среди членов картеля было запрещено и строго каралось. Об этом дон Гектор сказал ему в первый же день, когда вел беседу с ним с глазу на глаз. Энрике мужчинами не интересовался, в чем заверил дона Гектора и тот ему поверил.  
***  
Догадку Энрике подтвердил опять же случай. Как только Энрике поселился в доме дона Гектора, ему понравилась одна девушка. Она работала здесь прачкой и первая подмигнула Энрике в один вечер, когда они столкнулись на выходе из дома. Однажды, гостя у дяди, Алехандро застал их в бельевой. На следующий день Энрике не досчитался этой девушки, а Эдуардо ходил с расцарапанной шеей. Алехандро был жутко довольным тогда. На вопросы дяди, куда делась служанка, оба брата ничего не отвечали. Только мерзко ухмылялись. Потом Гектор долго сетовал, что девушка была хорошей в постели. Энрике был полностью с ним согласен — девушка действительно была хороша — но ее, кажется, уволили отсюда. Думать о другом развитии событий Энрике побоялся.  
  
После этого случая Эдуардо как-то сказал ему:  
  
— Если еще раз сделаешь что-то подобное — я имею в виду, посягнешь на собственность моего дяди, берегись. Здесь тебе не публичный дом.  
  
Сначала Энрике не понял, почему уволили девушку, а не его. Причина содеянного дошла до него не сразу, но когда дошла, Эдуардо уже разговаривал с ним по-другому.  
  
— Ты чужак и всегда останешься таковым, — шепнул он ему на очередной сходке дона Эладио. Он порядком набрался тогда и вел себя развязнее обычного. — Слышал вы с Марко и Леонелем грабанули одно место и успешно? Надо признать, ты эффектно делаешь дела, раз мои кузены по большей части в восторге от вашей совместной деятельности, но ты нищий, как никто из здесь присутствующий, — он подумал и добавил еще, — однако у тебя есть определенные таланты, например, бесить моего брата.  
  
Эдуардо пару раз пытался подговорить против Энрике и людей дяди, что ему это почти никогда не удавалось — некоторые из них разыгрывали Энрике, но не более. А он терпел, не желая раздражать дона Гектора. Прессинг был знаком ему со времен службы в армии и он знал, как всему этому противостоять. Еще Энрике знал, что Эдуардо старался для брата.  
***  
Под таким колпаком неприязни Энрике прожил в доме Гектора несколько лет. Работать на него было легко. Он ставил ясные задачи (иногда экстравагантные), требовал быстрого исполнения и щедро платил. Подобный расклад Энрике даже нравился, и вскоре он начал находить в этой преступной службе некоторое удовлетворение. Он часто работал с Марко и Леонелем.  
  
Жизнь текла относительно спокойно до праздника, устроенного Гектором, на который была приглашена вся семья.


End file.
